Stargazing
by Layton H.D Kedd
Summary: <html><head></head>A short story about my recent encounter with the Doctor : . Just for fun, nothing serious or major really happening.</html>


**This is such shameless self-insertion, but I just couldn't stop! I got way too excited about the new season of Doctor Who- which although already confusing looks like it will give us some great episodes- any who! Consider this event to take place right before **_**The Invisible Astronaut**_**. Warning now there is a slight spoiler, but nothing too major, weeeellll maybe a major spoiler if you think really hard about it, so if you haven't watched **_**The Invisible Astronaut**_** then YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who (it has been owned by BBC for longer than I have been alive- I could never possibly own it ever)**

The breeze flowed through the freshly cut grass, spreading their scent into the trees and past my face. The cool night air only sharpened its smell and I breathed in heavily. I opened my eyes and looked up again, the clouds became thin gray wisps against the dark blue sky. The bright glowing stars shone behind these veils and broke through them. I used my hands as a pillow and simply stared up, breathing in deeply. The only sounds were the soft crunch of leaves as they brushed against one another on the wind blown trees. Sudden crunches disrupted the calmness. I leaned up onto my hands and looked up. A man raced across the peak of the hill, rushing down with long strides. His stride was broken by my shoulder. He nearly flipped over as he landed onto the ground, pulling me down with him. For several seconds everything was just a blur until the ground came into sudden clear focus.

"Ow…" I let my face rest against the grass for a while as my shoulder began to ache.

"Ah, sorry about that. Didn't see you there… of course I don't normally look for people laying on hills, not that there is anything wrong with that but it is abnormal, although I do some considerably abnormal things, at least that what many people have said." The man said. I looked up, seeing the man with a brown tweed jacket and a maroon bowtie.

"It's alright… nothing I wouldn't have done," I said, sitting upright. He looked over and then held out his hand. I tried to left up my arm, but painful shocks erupted in my arm and I breathed sharply through my teeth. The man frowned. "No… no is alright… I just need to… sh ah! Pain! Definitely lots of pain." I said as I tried to rotate my shoulder blade, only encouraging more pain. The man with the bowtie came closer to me and began to look at my shoulder. He gingerly poked it, sending me into another spasm of pain.

"Ah stop, stop, stop!" I said, taking a step back. The pain dulled after I stopped moving my arm, but it still radiated small spasms throughout my body.

"Just hold on, I need to get a closer look," the man said. The man looked closely at my shoulder. I fidgeted a little bit, however I tried to stay still as the strange man looked over my shoulder. "Just a dislocated shoulder, nothing too serious could have been-."

"Nothing too serious? It hurts!" I said, as another wave of pain went through

"Calm down, calm down, I can easily fix this, although I haven't done this in about hundred and fifty years but it must be like riding a bicycle, although I've only ridden a moped." The man said. "By the way, I'm the Doctor." I tried to raise an eyebrow however I failed miserable and felt embarrassed for a moment.

"I'm Katie… excuse me but the Doctor?" I said, shaking my head a little bit.

"Yes, just the Doctor"

"Really? Just the Doctor?"

"What's so strange about that name? Everyone always second-guesses it, either way now sit down. Go on, sit, sit, sit, sit," The Doctor said, tapping my uninjured shoulder. I hesitated for moment however I slowly sat down onto the ground. "Alright so this may hurt a little, or a lot, really depends on you, but it will help you. Now bend your elbow," he said. I looked up at him for a moment

"I guess you must know what you're doing, you are a 'Doctor' after all." He smiled a little bit. Then slowly bent my elbow. It hurt slightly, but it past quickly. "Don't you have any aspirin or something?"

"Oh no, definitively not aspirin, however I might have something," Doctor said, rummaging through his coat. "A-ha! Here we go!" He pulled a small orange pill container. He handed the container me, with my good hand I took it. I looked for a label, however there wasn't one.

"Um… yeah, I don't unknown drugs from strangers"

"Smart girl, but don't worry it is perfectly harmless, and besides we are not really strangers anymore are we?" he said with a pleasant smile

"Well, what is this?" I said, toying with one of the pills, inspecting it closely.

"Just a little something I picked up last time I was on Ekthelios, I have been meaning to use it for a while but just never had the chance." I was about to open my mouth to ask what was Ekthelios, however a more severe spasm of pain shot through my shoulder and arm. I ignored all instincts and elementary school lessons and took one of the pills. I felt my muscles start to relax almost instantaneously.

"What, what is this?"

"Just a powerful relaxant, nothing to worry about really, although it won't get rid of all the pain I am afraid. Now this is where it is going to get harder, but you have to bear through it Katie." The Doctor said. He gently gripped my arm, and slowly started to move my arm in a small circle. I winced and forced back a cry as my muscles contracted and rebelled against the movement. "We have to get the joint to lock back into the socket without damaging any of the muscles, so this may take a while, but the pain will lessen immensely once we do pop it back in. Until then how about some chitchat."

"I'm not really in the mood," I breathed through my teeth.

"It'll get your mind off the pain, so what were you doing out here?" he said, continuing to rotate my shoulder around in a small circle.

"I was just stargazing." I said, taking some deep breathes, which combined with the strange relaxant to ease my muscles some more.

"It seems like ages since I've done that, well it has been ages actually," Doctor said.

"Too busy dislocating shoulders?" I said with a small laugh.

"Not shoulders, but I do get into a bit of trouble every now and then, but nothing too major," the Doctor said with a chuckle. "So are you interested in astronomy?"

"No… just taking a break I guess, life has been pretty hectic lately. It's nice to just lay around and take look at the universe." I said, looking up towards the sky again. The stars were still shining, still minding their own business.

"I never seem to get any rest lately, too busy traveling," he said. My muscles continued to strain against the rotation in my arm, growing as my arm started to rise.

"So many places to see, I get the feeling. Although, " I turned my head toward the Doctor, "wouldn't traveling all the time ruin the experience?"

"Sometimes," he said. "But in my travels I always manage to get surprised, even with my experience. That is the real fun part." I nodded.

"Must be great to travel all the time."

"It is, though it must be great to just witness history too." I tilted my head but before I could question this I felt a sharp pop. I cried out in shock. "There we go!" The Doctor said, standing up. He lifted me up with my good arm. "Now you should go along to get some proper care, go see a doctor or something," he said smiling. He turned and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" I asked, walking up behind him. He turned around and pulled out a blue envelope with the number one on it.

"I have a party I need to get to."

"Have fun then," I said with a grin, although it was a little forced.

"Don't worry, you'll see me around! Perhaps even again, after all I have hardly explored America yet." Then with one last look up towards the sky he walked away. I watched him walk for a while, then I turned and started to walk home. I guess I would have to keep an eye out for that strange man, the Doctor.

**Pretty boring I know, but I couldn't have myself go exploring around the universe! (no matter how much I wish I could) Although I did wish I could have had myself go inside the TARDIS, but that just didn't work out (perhaps for another time ;D) Yes I pretty much just looked up dislocated shoulders for about five minutes so I have no idea if this information is correct- so if I got it wrong PLEASE TELL ME, I will fix it! Also if I get any Doctor Who lore wrong (there is so much and I know so little ;_;) tell me and I will fix it! Otherwise this stays as it is as a one-shot. Hoped you enjoyed this little story and got a couple chuckles out of Doctor Who humor.**


End file.
